Gumdramon
'''Gumdramon' is a Mini Dragon Digimon. It possesses a flexible that can extend anywhere. Its body is also very soft and elastic, and it moves around dynamically using its whole body like a spring. It is also able to fly at its running speed with its tiny wings. Its personality is very mischievous, so it's a showoff. In order to attract attention, it dives right in the middle of any kind of dangerous situation and rages around, not stopping until it stands out from everyone. Its potential is concealing its considerable, unfathomable power, but is inhibited by the "|緊箍児||lit. "Tight-bound Child"}} it wears on its tail. Attacks *'Ran-gum Break': Freely wields its Shippodzuchi as a hammer. *'Jacked Hammer': Swings down its super-sized Shippodzuchi while carrying out a forward handspring. *'Fire Vortex': Strikes a single blow with its Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. *'Ran-gum Break: Jetscrew Version': Spins its tail like a screw-propeller to move underwater. *'Shippodzuchi' Design Gumdramon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with short purple fur, blue eyes, a small pair of yellow wings. It wears a red vest, a white X scar on its forehead and a hammer-like tail that can be extended at long distance for use as a melee weapon. On its tail is a "|緊箍児||lit. "Tight-bound Child"}}. Etymologies ;Gumdramon (ガムドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A Gumdramon is in the audience for 's concert. Digimon World: Next Order Gumdramon is found in Logic Volcano and tells the player about the area. Once Zudomon has been recruited to the City, Gumdramon will join as well and joins Zudomon in the Builder. Gumdramon is a Rookie level, Digimon and can digivolve from Tsunomon or Bukamon with 1000 HP, 2000 MP, 100 Strength, 100 Stamina, 100 Wisdom and 480 Speed. Gumdramon can digivolve to Arresterdramon with 11400 HP, 3000 MP, 1000 Strength, 600 Stamina, 800 Speed and 50 Bonds, Veedramon with 4800 HP, 500 Strength, 400 Stamina, 20 Weight, less than 5 Training Failures, 50 Bonds and 15 Wins, Turuiemon with 300 Strength, 300 Wisdom, 240 Speed, less than 19 Weight, 1 Training Failure, less than 49 Disicpline and 15 wins or Gatomon with 7800 MP, 600 Wisdom, less than 14 Weight, less than 3 Training Failures, 50 Bonds, 50 Discipline and 15 Wins. Gumdramon can also digivolve into Numemon (if Strength is higher than Wisdom), Geremon (If Wisdom is higher than Strength) whilst failing to meet enough of the requirements to digivolve into any of his other forms or into Sukamon if his poop bar reaches the maximum level before he is able to Digivolve. Gumdramon can also be fed any Champion level digivolution item, should the player want him to turn into any other Champion in the game. Digimon Links Gumdramon is a Rookie level Digimon that digivolves from Tsunomon and can warp digivolve to Arresterdramon. Notes and references